Furry Tales
by Dark Kurayami
Summary: Little white hare Neil waiting for his friend, a younger black timber wolf cub, Allelujah, to visit him, however… Warnings - Possible character rape. Forest fantasy creature Type/Setting.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Title:** Furry Tales  
**Characters/Pairings:** Wolf!Allelujah x Bunny!Lockon!Neil  
**Rating:** T  
**Type:** Long Fic (2116 words)  
**Setting:** Forest, fantasy creature.  
**Warnings:** Possible Character Rape (?)  
**Summary:** Little white hare Neil waiting for his friend, a younger black timber wolf cub, Allelujah, to visit him, however…

Lil bunny Neil was home alone when disaster stroke, for a human had entered the animal realm with ill intent for its inhabitants. Neil was home alone since his family wanted to go to the big grass patch for the day but Neil had wanted to meet up again with his best friend Allelujah, a wolf cub, managing to convince to let him house watch for the day.

Upon hearing the door being knocked on and whilst still chewing on a piece of celery that was left for him to snack on when he wanted, with little white furry paws he opened the door, thinking it was the cute little wolf that he'd play with secretly behind their parents back, only to freeze stiff at the sight of someone very tall, dressed in strange material that wasn't fur, and wild red hair, with a very scary looking grin in his direction.

"Well well, if it isn't a cute bunny I found.", smirked the man putting a foot between the door wedges as soon as the bunny had tried to shut the door close, now forcing himself into the cozy little house.

Neil seeing that he couldn't keep the human from entering did the next best thing any of his kind could do and that was flee, however before he could even get two paws away his wrist was grabbed in a non-gentle manner making the young creature yelp in pain.

Ali was a rouge hunter, hunting harmless creatures and beasts for game and shameless pleasures, and today he found a very cute and irresistible toy this time, taking in the white soft fur, long fluffy ears and bushy tail, it made him lick his lips in anticipation.

Neil was shaking in fear as the big dark shadow towered over him.


	2. Chapter 2 End or is it

**Title:** Furry Tales  
**Characters/Pairings:** Wolf!Allelujah x Bunny!Lockon!Neil  
**Rating:** T  
**Type:** Long Fic (2116 words - total)  
**Setting:** Forest, fantasy creature.  
**Warnings:** Possible Character Rape (?)  
**Summary:** Little white hare Neil waiting for his friend, a younger black timber wolf cub, Allelujah, to visit him, however…

Neil had been pinned down on the big bed the bunny household had and shared at night, staring up with big wide blue-green eyes filled with fear at the man that stared back down smirking with a dark glint in the sea-green eyes.

With a hunting blade he had cut away the little white furry shorts that was keeping him away from his "prize" giving a hum in satisfaction at the more creamy pale visible skin, he was definitely going to enjoy this little guy.

Neil had been already crying from when first saw the knife, the thoughts going through his head that was he going to die and not get to see his friends or family anymore. Yelping when was turned around on the white cotton sheets, his little bare bottom raised up, making his eye get wider if possible, shaking worse than a leaf in the Autumn winds.

Big hands groped the small pale cheeks, molding them about before parting them to show a tiny pink pucker, without any warning pushing in a thumb feeling the walls inside clamp tight trying to push the intruder out.

"Alle!", cried out the bunny Neil when he felt that pain in his rear, he wanted to get away, back to his friend where he felt safe with away from the horror he was with now, but the man had put some weight on his back legs making that impossible all he could do now was cry and shake in fear.

-

Allelujah heard Neil's cry from a far and stopped for a second, it sounded as if Neil was in pain, but that couldn't be right, right? He had been on his way to the happy and energetic white bunny's house, given that Neil had said today he could visit since his family wouldn't be home. Their friendship would be greatly frowned upon given their race, Neil being a white hare while he himself a black timber wolf, and it was very commonly known that wolves didn't befriend bunnies, they ate them. Albeit the two met out once in a hidden grove, one who was hiding out to avoid hunting trip the other that was curiously checking the area out. Since then, they kept meeting up regularly playing games and telling stories.

The young wolf cub began to rush in direction of the hidden house that Neil had told how to get to. Once it got in sight of the house half hidden by a hill and the door ajar he ignored any manners he'd normally have and rushed inside, pausing momentarily in horror and shock at the scene of the big human looming over his smaller yet slightly older friend, before growling and pouncing onto the human's back to get him off his bunny.

-

The growling was the only warning Ali had before the added weight was on top his back, easily however he threw the mongrel away, making the dark cub hit against the wooden wall roughly. The cub whimpered from the pain a little dazed now since he hit his head against the wall.

He'd have fun hunting that guy later perhaps, shifting his attention again to the shaking bunny he had beneath him, whom was crying and whimpering.

Allelujah wouldn't be pushed aside so easily, his friend was in trouble and he was the only one who could save him. Snarling he pounced again, his visible grey eye silted in anger as he dug his claws onto board back before sinking his sharp pearly jaws into the thick neck ready to fight with his life if needed.

The hunter gave a hard punch onto the wolf cub's nuzzle to beak him off, at first wasn't successful but after a few more hits managed to get the mutt off him shoving it away with a kick that the cub managed to dodge. Che, he wasn't up for this, and he was now sporting a nasty wound, given fact he now had to hold a hand to his neck to keep the blood from flowing too much. He'd come back another day. With that the human backed away cautiously leaving the sweet snack and the next stuffed figure for another day.

-

Neil had curled up into a ball shaking, paws over his long fluffy ears to not hear the fighting, the growling, the snarling, and the cursing, it was too much violence for him to bear; despite he would still hear it muffled. He let out a cry when he felt the bed dip on the side.

Allelujah had brushed away the blood off his lips and looked back at Neil, who was shaking terribly on the big family sized bed, he pawed over and crawled up onto the bed to get near the bunny, snarling seeing the usual white fluffy shorts were no longer on his friend as well from the scared cry the pale creature gave. He wrapped his arms around the bunny tightly, "It's alright Neil, I'm here now.", he said to the shaking bunny giving a lick to a salty cheek.

Neil had first wanted to back away, struggle out of the hold before he figured out whom the small and black fur rimmed arms belonged to given that no one else would lick him like that; crying out before clinging on to the wolf as if he was a lifeline, "Allelujah!", his body was still shaking and tears as well poured out from his big teal eyes. Never had he been as scared in his life as he had been at that moment.

The wolf merely held the bunny close and protectively whispering out tenderly, "There, there Neil, it's over now. You're safe now."

"I was so scared!...", whimpered the white bunny still from the fear, clinging tighter thinking on what may had happened to him, or worse in his opinion, what may had happened to his most important friend.

Allelujah pulled back a bit so he could stare at Neil's face, big crystalline eyes staring with tears in them, he placed a paw over the quivering lips, whispering gently, "Shhhh, it's alright.", removing the paw and giving a kiss on the lips now, "I'll always protect you Neil. With my life, I promise to keep you safe."

"B-but I don't want anything to happen to Alle-chan.", Neil sniffed as he tried to blink back the tears, staring back at the tanned face, especially into the big warm grey eye.

"I know Neil.", wiping away the tears carefully with a paw, "But it was worth getting hurt, if I didn't who knows what may had happened to you and I couldn't bare that, knowing you got hurt when I could do something to avoid it.", the wolf stated pulling the still shaken bunny into his arms again, shielding him away from the world.

Neil could only sniffle with a whispered, "Allelujah…", fighting back the tears that still wanted to fall.

The wolf kissed the soft cheek tenderly, "Neil.", keeping him very close to his dark furry self. The bunny began to snuggle in the embrace still sniffing a bit but much less, as well his body no longer shook as it had been earlier. With a paw, he stroke lightly into the curly brown hair the white furry creature had all while nuzzling and giving soft kisses on the soft pale cheeks.

Neil purred in a bunny-like manner happily, encircling his arms around the tanned neck nuzzling back.

Still smiling and nuzzling, the wolf's arms lowered lightly to hold firmly around the slender waist to best keep him close as well keep both of them comfortable, "My precious treasure.", he whispered out.

Neil blushed hiding his lightly tinted cheeks into the wolf's neck, giving it a shy kiss making the wolf purr, with reason given that his little treasure had finally calmed down from the whole ordeal, cuddling now against the warm body of the wolf cub a small yawn escaping from his soft lips.

Big black soft paws rubbed at the long creamy back, "Neil sleepy?", the wolf asked in a whisper staring at the bunny's cute face, crystal teal was staring back at his soft grey, making him smile before giving a soft kiss to Neil's forehead.

Despite rubbing a white paw over one of his big eyes, the bunny replied quietly, "I'm not really.", not wanting to go to sleep or then he wouldn't be able to be with the cub, plus he still feared something could happen if he let the wolf out of his sight now.

Leaning their foreheads together the wolf smiled a shy yet reassuring smile to his companion, "Don't worry Neil. I won't leave your side.", kissing the pink nose.

"Really?", the bunny asked with a hopeful smile, as well a faint blush from the kiss on his nose, giving a shy one back.

"Really.", Allelujah reassured once more smiling back.

"Yeah!", Neil only shouted before happily tackling the wolf cub nuzzling and purring against the soft black fur, "Alle stays with Neil!".

Allelujah blushed a bit from the sudden tackle, simply to nuzzle the bunny back as he let them fall backwards onto the soft white cotton bed sheets, cuddling the bunny close whom in turn was snuggling back as well, amusing enough the little furry and fluffy tuff of a tail the young hare had was wiggling about happily making the long one the wolf cub had wag as well.

Neil's head was resting on the tan chest, one of his little white paws stroking absentmindedly on the wolf's side, smiling with each purr the strokes got from his hero whilst leaning to the black paw that was brushing in his hair, a warm paw was also on his back comfortably keeping them close to each other, his eyes closing bit by bit.

The wolf nuzzled his little nose into the soft, silky and curly brown hair, taking in the sweet flowery scent that made the bunny in his arms unique from all the others. Still having a paw brushing through the dark locks, smiling as he noticed the bunny falling asleep in his arms given the fact the paw that was on his side had began to slow down now, he kept to the gentle movements so that his treasure could sleep in his arms.

Neil fell asleep within the wolf's protective embrace purring, a tip of one of his long furry ears twitching a bit at a random rhythm, "Alle…", he mumbled out tenderly snuggling as he slept warm.

Allelujah looked down at hearing his name giving a light chuckle as he gave kiss to the top of his head, "Sweet dreams Neil.", now starting to give out a yawn of his own, "I'll protect you…", were the last words the little black timber wolf said before falling asleep himself holding the bunny flush close.

-Owari-

Author's Note: This was randomly made due to a simple image ( http : // i31 . tinypic . com / oqydtg . gif {remove spaces}) and harmless role playing that lead me the next morning as soon as I got up to write it out.

Critic is appreciated, no matter how silly it may be.


End file.
